dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Topia/Transcript
Transcript for Topia. Transcript Roll opening credits. FADE IN EXT: FOREST, NIGHTTIME A dark forest with large oak trees is shown. The sky is clear of clouds. It is quiet. Birds are heard chirping in the background, but they aren't disturbing the tranquility of this environment. Beat CUT: A large bush in this forest. Something is seen moving in this bush, after a beat, a wild hare comes out. It looks around the forest, we slowly pan to a bush covered with purple and red berries near the hare. CUT: Front shot of the hare, after a beat, it hops closer to the camera. '' ''CUT: A character only seen from the legs down. This is the HUNTER. He is wearing black clothing similar to a ski outfit. He is very slender and tall. CUT: Front shot of the hunter's face, his face is completely covered by a pair of black goggles, hat and scarf. We pan down to his neck, we see something furry wrapped around it. This is the pet of the hunter, the FOX. This fox begins to unwrap itself from the hunter's neck. It hops off to the ground offscreen. CUT: The hare. It's eating away at the berries without any care. BACK TO: The fox on the ground. It takes a few quiet steps towards the offscreen hare. CUT: The point of view of the fox, the hare is seen far away by the bush, still eating away. The fox progressively closer to the hare. After some steps, the hare stops eating and notices the fox coming towards it. It instantly begins to hop away, the fox begins to run after it and eventually it manages to catch the hare. CUT: Front shot of the hunter. A loud squeal is heard, implying the death of the hare. The hunter just watches on. The fox walks onscreen, with the hare in it's mouth, towards the hunter. The hunter leans down to pet the fox once it gets close enough to him. The proceed to walk away from this sight. EXT: THE HUNTER'S CABIN, NIGHTTIME Wide shot, a moderately sized cabin lays on a small hill, in an open part of the forest. This is the hunter's cabin. The cabin is made of wooden planks. Smoke is seen coming out of a chimney on top of the cabin. A small stream lays by the cabin. The hunter is seen by the stream, he seems to be washing the hare's carcass. After a beat, the hunter walks back to the cabin. INT: THE HUNTER'S CABIN The hide of the hare along with a blood covered knife is seen laying the corner of the cabin. A light is seen illuminating offscreen. CUT: Front shot, the sight of a cauldron containing what looks like a stew is seen cooking over an offscreen fire. The hunter and fox are sitting by it. EXT: THE HUNTER'S CABIN The same shot of the cabin seen before, the smoke coming out of the chimney has decreased in volume. EXT: DIRT PATH IN FOREST, DAYTIME Front shot, a simple dirt path. It seems to be early in the morning. The oak trees seen earlier surround the path. Suddenly, a BOY runs down this path, he looks around his early teens and is wearing a white shirt with blue overalls, he also has a huge head of brown hair. After a beat, what seems to be two GUARDS are seen running after him. These guards are bulky looking, bald and are wearing black prison uniforms. Every guard mentioned in the script has a similar appearance. CUT: Front shot of the boy, we get to see that he has green eyes. He looks visibly exhausted from the running he is doing. CUT: Front shot of the two guards running after him. They don't look that tired from the running, they seem to be catching up with the boy. CUT: Side shot, the boy and the guards running. The guards are starting to catch up with the boy. Eventually, the guards start to slow down slightly, and they eventually go offscreen, the boy keeps on running. After a beat, he trips on a small rock and falls to the ground, he tries to get up, but one of the guards manages to catch up to him and grabs him by one of his legs. The boy, in retaliation, kicks this guard in the face, who in return lets go. The boy runs off screen. The other guard comes onscreen, he sees the other guard on the ground, in pain. The standing guard looks mad. GUARD 1: What are you doing?! Get him! T''he standing guard quickly runs offscreen after the boy, and the other guard, only just manages to gets up to follow the other guard.'' CUT: The boy running, looking even more tired now. We pan to see the guards are on his tail, they slowly but surely get closer to him. CUT: Side shot of the boy and guards running, the boy begins to slow down from exhaustion and eventually collapses on the ground. The guards get to him and grab him. CUT: Front shot of the boy in one of the guard's arms. He attempts to get out of their grip but he is too tired to get free. INT: DUNGEON Front shot, a dark dungeon, it's interior is made of stone bricks and is covered in filth. Various cells cover the room. They contain prisoners whose weight ranges from average to underweight, ages range from 30s to 60s. CUT: An empty cell, it only contains a metal bed, the mattress on it is covered in stains. A iron bar window lays above it. The boy is violently thrown into this cell. The sound of a door closing is heard. The boy is seen laying in pain. CUT: Front shot, a guard, who is the one who closed the door. An offscreen door is heard opening, we hear sounds of rambling. A new character walks on screen. This character is the GAOLER. He is a short, lanky man, he is wearing a black suit along with a top hat, he is also wearing thick round glasses. He has a enraged expression. He looks to the screen, to an offscreen boy. GAOLER: You again. You again! CUT: The boy in his cell. He is still laying in pain, he is looking at the offscreen gaoler. GAOLER (Cont'd): I don't know your tricks, but next time... BACK TO: The gaoler. GAOLER (Cont'd): ...you'll be executed. And it'd be a good riddance! BACK TO: The boy with a slightly less pained expression, he is seen trying to get back up on his feet. EXT: THE PRISON An establishing shot of the prison, it more resembles a castle then an actual prison. In the background the forest from earlier is seen. It is early in the morning. INT: PRISON DUNGEON CUT: Front shot of the entrance of the dungeon, a wooden door, it suddenly blows open to reveal a guard, who has a trumpet in their hand. Three other guards are seen behind him. He attempts to play it to wake the prisoners, but messes up the first note, the trumpet seems to be broken, or the guard is a bad trumpet player. INT: PRISON HALLWAY The prison hallway, the floors are made of wood, the walls are partially made of stone and wood. The three guards outside the dungeon are seen, the guard inside the dungeon exits with the trumpet in hand. He shakes his head at the three guards, these guards proceed to look annoyed and one of them grabs something offscreen, they come back with a set of bagpipes, the guard with the trumpet takes these. INT: PRISON DUNGEON The guard returns, with the said set of bagpipes, he even has a determined expression, he takes a big breath in...and then plays a loud melody on the instrument. CUT: Several split screens of prisoners waking up, all visibly looking disturbed upon being woken. CUT: The guard still playing the bagpipes, after some time, he stops his performance. '' ''CUT: Wide shot of the cells, the group of guards is shown going to each cell, opening them with prisoners exiting. EXT: MINING SITE Wide shot, a mining site, it is the middle of the day. The prison is seen in the left side of the background, with the forest seen on the remainder of the background. Several prisoners are seen with pickaxes mining on a surface that looks like sandstone, their mining ranges from foot to knee deep. The boy is seen on the right of this shot. The gaoler is walking by the working prisoners. CUT: Front shot of the boy mining hard, he seems to have been doing this for hours, as we can clearly see sweat on him. CUT: Front shot of the gaoler walking by the many working prisoners, after he's passed by some workers, he stops by one prisoner on his right, he turns his head around to the prisoner, the gaoler begins to look disgusted. CUT: Front shot of this mining prisoner. He looks around his 50s and looks malnourished, he is mining quite slowly. The gaoler is seen in the background, looking at him in disgust. The gaoler walks over to the prisoner. The gaoler grabs the prisoner's pickaxe, to the prisoner's surprise. The gaoler shakes his head at the prisoner. With the pickaxe, he makes a fast mining gesture, implying he wants the prisoner to mine a lot faster. He nods to the prisoner after this gesture. He then shoves the pickaxe into the now bewildered prisoner. The gaoler walks away from him. More coming soon. Category:Transcripts Category:Topic (1981 film)